Cry Me a River
by SarahNThatcher
Summary: This is a sequel Song Fic to I Don't Want. Thought it can be read on it's own I want to warn that this is rated M for violence. In I Don't Want Rui found out that Tsukushi was cheating on him, In Cry Me a River he's going to say his peace.


Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or any of the characters but I love them like my own.

Also the song "Cry Me a River," who was originally preformed by Justin Timberlake, does not belong to me or I would have killed Britney in the video. :)

Cry me a river

"Mr. Hanazawa," The officer started. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes officer I do." I held my head high as I talked to the middle aged detective. He had thick glasses and wasn't fat, but you could tell he had never really been in shape.

"So why don't you start at the beginning?"

"It was four months and five days ago that I got that letter from that bastard and I never looked back once, but the fucked up thing about it was that every time I looked forward I always saw a reminder of her, or them.

"I was at my meeting with some clients when she called me yesterday. She told me that she needed me. Of course she didn't mean she wanted me back, she needed me to sign the divorce papers so she could get on with her life with that piece of shit best friend of mine.

"I guess the call did boil my blood a little, but I took it out on a bottle of scotch instead of her, but as I signed the papers I started to think about what she might be doing. And so I jumped in my car and sped over.

"When I got there I saw his car in the driveway. I didn't even realize I had left the car until I was at the garage entrance. As I reached for the knob a song kept playing over and over in my mind and I started to mouth the words as I walked through the house.

'You were my sun. You were my earth. But you didn't know all the ways I loved you. No.'

"I walked into the house and there weren't any maids around. In fact the house looked deserted except for the trail of clothes that led up to the second floor. I don't know why I went and grabbed one of the pillows off the couch, but it comforted me as I made the journey up the stairs."

'So you took a chance and made other plans, but I bet you didn't think they'd come crashing down. No.'

"I made it to the second floor landing without seeing anyone else. I could hear the shower running and it warmed my heart to hear her sing our song, but I knew she was singing it for someone else now.

'You don't have to say, what you did. I already know.'

"I walked into the master bedroom and there he lay in my bed with nothing on. I couldn't control myself. I didn't even think twice when I reached into the nightstand's drawer and pulled out the Smith and Wesson that I kept there for protection. I put the barrel to the pillow and said good bye to my best friend.

'I found out from him. Now there's just no chance for you and me. There'll never be. Don't it make you sad about it?'

"The sound of the shot fired actually wasn't as loud as I thought it would be. Even muffled by the pillow I still expected it to be loud. I dropped the pillow on top of his body and walked into the bathroom. I could see her behind the foggy shower glass door. She had cut her hair since I left and she looked like she had let herself go, because she was pudgy at the stomach. I couldn't even get mad at her. Not her. Not my Tsukushi."

'Told me you loved me why did you leave me all alone. Now you tell me you need my when you call me on the phone. But girl I refuse you must have me confused with some other guy. Bridges will burn; now it's your turn to cry. Cry me a river.'

"I walked up to the glass and put my hand on the door and that's when she said it, the one thing that I couldn't stand to hear."

"Tsukasa is that you?"

'You know that they say that some things are better left unsaid.'

""No." I said as I pulled open the door and saw her face drop from either seeing me or all the blood on me clothes. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her naked body out of the shower. I threw her to the floor and watched as she tried to fumble to her feet as she tried to get away from me, maybe to the safety of her boyfriend's embrace; but so much for that plan."

'And it wasn't like you only talk to him and you know it.' I grabbed her hair again before she could reach the bedroom and I slammed her head into the oak door. 'Don't act like you don't know it.'

"She rubbed her head and I could see the blood trickling out of the nice size gash she had on her temple. I started feeling remorseful you know. Here was the woman I called my wife for so long. Here in front of me was the woman I loved more than life itself, but then it occurred to me that in front of me was also the woman that had made a fool of me. The woman that had lied to me and told me she loved me whilst she was saying it to another guy at the same time.

She started to cry, saying that I was crazy and that I needed to get help. But that was the same thing that so many people were saying to me."

'All of these things people told me keep messing with my head. You should've pick honesty then you may not have blown it, yeah.'

"For the last six months I had to hear people whispering behind my back. Pitying me or just plain laughing at me for being so stupid and I took that out on her. I slapped her to the floor and when she didn't get up fast enough I picked her up to her feet and punched her across her face knocking her back down."

'You don't have to say, what you did. I already know. I found out from him. Now there's just no chance for you and me. There'll never be. Don't it make you sad about it?'

"I pulled out the gun and this time she really started apologizing. She dragged herself onto her hands and knees and she begged for my forgiveness. She swore that it was never meant to hurt me, but that she couldn't lie to herself any more. "Wrong answer!""

'Told me you loved me why did you leave me all alone. Now you tell me you need my when you call me on the phone. But girl I refuse you must have me confused with some other guy. Bridges will burn; now it's your turn to cry. So cry me a river.'

"I shot her in the arm and watched as she threw herself onto the floor in pain. I know it had to be had on her because her face was swelling up like a baseball; I must have broken her cheek bone. I pulled her up to her feet and walked her over to her beloved boyfriend and knelt her down in front of him and all she could do was cry. I told her to pray. To pray that in the next life God could forgive her and to pray that she could change."

"But all she did was cry and then she started to beg again. Telling me to spare her life because she was pregnant. That was carrying our baby. Like I was stupid or something. I hadn't touched her in years not months and even if she were pregnant with my child I wouldn't want to have a child by her, so I shot her in the belly so she could know that her baby was dead before I shot her in the head."

'The damage is done so I guess I'll be leaving.'

"I didn't try to run or hide; I didn't think it would be worth it. They had no enemies other than me and I don't think I could live with myself anyway. I wasn't an abusive husband, but I was sick of being taken advantage of." I closed my eyes and hated that a single tear fell from my eyes, because I didn't want to show any weakness. "I'm ready for anything." All I could hear was a gun cocking and the sound of a loud bang.

'You don't have to say, what you did. I already know. I found out from him. Now there's just no chance for you and me. There'll never be. Don't it make you sad about it?'

"Ah." I jumped up in my chair and scared the maid that was cleaning my office.

"Sorry sir." She said as she ran out of the room and I could see that the loud bang came from her knocking down the picture of the F4 and their wives. The picture had Tsukushi in between me and Tsukasa, who wasn't married yet.

I looked down on my desk and there under where my head had been sat the divorce papers, and on the corner of the desk stood the framed letter that Tsukasa had sent me to tell me that my marriage was over.

'Cry me a river. Cry me a river, oh. Cry me a river, oh. Cry me, cry me, cry me, cry me, cry me. Cry me a river.'

I got up and turned off the maid's radio before I folded the papers and put them in the office out box. I let out a curt laugh as I grabbed my bottle of scotch and threw it out before I turned off the lights and walked out of the office.

"I wonder what Sakurako is doing now-a-days."

* * *

A/N - Hope that wasn't too disturbing for anyone. I know it was a lot darker than what I usually write, but it was sort of one of those you're sitting at a red light and the car next to you has their music obnoxiously loud and you go, 'Hey I used to love that song' and you rummage through all your cd's to hear it from the beginning and you just wind up listening to it all day and you get a great idea. Yeah, one of those things! 


End file.
